1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of removably attaching at least one boot worn by a user to a snow gliding device or wake boarding device and more particularly providing quick on and off attachment of the boot of the user to the binding mounted on the snow gliding device by means of a single latchable lever. The lever is configured to provide a mechanical advantage to allow the closure of straps over the boot whereby the straps secure the boot within the binding. With the mechanical advantage the lever may be closed with one hand, even if the hand is gloved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of binding a boot to a snow gliding device has a long history and many variations. As the snow gliding device evolved from cross-country skis to downhill skis to snowboards, the bindings have evolved to accommodate each device, each change in boot technology and the demands in performance, ease of use and safety. The teaching herein of a pivoting locking bar with a mechanical advantage may also be used for the binding of a wake gliding device.
Disengagement and reengagement of at least one boot with the snowboard is required to utilize a lift. The board usually remains attached to one foot while the other foot is disengaged to ease the boarding and dismount from a chair lift.
Currently there are over 300 different configurations of a binding into which the user places a boot for secure attachment to a snowboard. There are also numerous configurations of a binding for a wakeboard. Most of the bindings can be lumped into a group referred to as "standard bindings" consisting of a foot bed attachable directly to the snowboard or wake board and at least a toe strap and an instep strap to secure the user's boot within the foot bed. Each time the user wishes to remove a boot from the binding, all straps must be uncoupled. Upon wishing to remount the board, the user must reengage the straps and adjust the tension to secure the boot within the foot bed of the binding.
The current art teaches the use of straps with buckles. Some of the buckles incorporate ratchets whereby the strap, having a tooth textured surface, may be drawn tight through the buckle by pumping the ratchet. Releasing the strap to catch a lift and then reengaging the strap after disembarking the lift may be difficult with heavy gloves and build-up of ice on the boot, strap or buckle. When the snow is deep, it is sometimes difficult to locate the ratchet.
Should the strap become disengaged from the buckle, it is most difficult to reengage it under the usual conditions of cold, wet environment of snow boarding.
Solutions to eliminate the straps have taught the use of a steel plate mounted to the board and engageable by a step in connector mounted to the sole of the user's boot. This type of boot requires a stiff sole and reduces the maneuverability of the boot. The step in connector of the boot or plate on the board may become packed with ice so that the connector fails to completely engage the connector to the plate. Further, because the user must step into and lock this device, if the board is resting on soft snow, the force to lock in this mounting tends to drive the board into the snow without engagement of the connector onto the plate.
A proposed solution to the problem is attempted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,396 ('396). This solution teaches the use of a huge, heavy, special built cradle for the boot. '396 further teaches the use of two specially fabricated straps which only adjust by removing the strap end engaged remote from the closing bar and reengaging the special strap at the next set of holes until hopefully, by experimentation, a snug fit over the boot is achieved when the bar is closed. '396 attempts to teach the use of a latch device (page 5, line 40 `(how this occurs is to be described)`. Unfortunately '396 does not describe how the handle 86 and fastening means 36 function. The only teaching is that pressing down on the handle 86 will release the bar. According to this teaching, this release may then occur at some time not desired by the user. Further, according to this teaching the "hinged" portion of the bar is at one end and the handle 86 is at the other end with the straps mounted between the "hinged" end and the handle 86. No mechanical advantage is taught or even suggested by '396 to ease the engagement of the handle 86 with the fastening means 36. Only direct pressure to force the straps over the boot, which may be enlarged with ice, snow, and moisture, is utilized by '396.
'396 does not teach or suggest that it may be adapted to any other binding than its own specially built binding with the inherent limitation as to the kind of boot which functions with that binding.
Thus, there has long been a need for an arrangement which allows the user to easily engage and disengage a boot to a snowboard or wake board device.
It is desired that the arrangement allow a full range of adjustment of the tension of the straps to accommodate the user's boot.
It is further desired that the strap tension adjustment be required only initially and not again especially after disengagement and reengagement of the boot to the board.
It is further desired that the arrangement be able to be activated and deactivated by a user even wearing thick gloves in a cold environment. It is preferred that the engagement or disengagement be accomplished, without requiring great strength. It is desired that this be one easy stroke like movement yet is securely engaged so as to not inadvertently disengage.
It is further desired that the arrangement engagement not be adversely affected by a build up of ice on the boot, binding, straps or board.
It is further desired that the engagement not require strong pressure which would drive the board into soft snow.
It is desired that a simple latching or unlatching movement engage and disengage the arrangement holding the boot to the binding.
It is desired that this movement be accomplished with the placement of a simple bar which can be engaged even if the user is wearing thick gloves.
It is further desired that the closing incorporate a mechanical advantage to reduce the force required to engage the latch within a catch.
It is further desired that the arrangement adapt to the user's boot, soft or hard, without requiring any special connector to be mounted to the boot.